Yume
by Kim-Kagome
Summary: There is a new girl at school. Is she the 1 that they all needed to know their feelings..... you'll just have to find out when you read it.
1. Enter Yume

Chapter I:Enter Yume A girl wearing a very expensive knee long black dress and matching sandles looked over to Inuyasha.She had just moved to this place and was enrolled at this rich high school.He had on the school uniform, something she didn't have yet and really didn't care to have.She took a breath and walked over to him.He sat with a few boys."In-Inuyasha?"She asked as he turned around her eyes fell into his gold ones he gives her a who-the-fuck-are-you look then blinks.  
  
"Do I know you?"*Her face, it looks so.....*  
  
She smiled"It is you Inuyasha-san!Wow I haven't seen you in...years.God I bet you dont even remember me, why would you?"She had a very friendly voice and a great smile one that comforts you.She had a slight bruse on her check which would have been darker if not thanks to makeup.  
  
"You'd win that bet."Inuyasha says giving her a look"You do remind me of someone...but who?"  
  
"I'm Yume."(*Yume means Fantasy if you didn't know*)She holds out her hand watching his expression change."Remember we use to play together before my family moved to the states.But that was so many years ago."  
  
"Oh yeah I remeber you now!We use to take baths together right?And Sesshomaru too but, thats another story."He takes her hand."Well Yume-chan, I'm glad you came here."  
  
"Yeah, I think we did, well I know we did thanks to those blasted cameras...and parents."She laughs."We just moved back.Wow, I cant belive you still live here.Your parents were so rich I thought for sure you'd move away..."  
  
Inuyasha laughed"Nope, mama loves it here she'd never let my father move us."He looks her up and down."Hey I've seen you somewere before...were?"  
  
"Oh, um...so many places...In a magazene or on tv?"She asked in a none snoby voice.  
  
"Wow, I think in a movie maybe."  
  
"Yeah, I was in a few."She changes the subject."So how have you been?"  
  
Miroku looked the girl over.He acted like he was dieing getting everyones attention he whispered"Inuyasha....introduce us to your friend, Im dieing to meet her."Yume laughed the same as before and Inuyasha throwing his bookbag at him.  
  
"Get a life Miroku, come on just because she looks goo-"He blushes slightly seeing all eyes on him."SHUT UP MIROKU!"He says not looking at Yume.  
  
"Hello, Miroku was it, I'm Yume."She holds out a hand to him which he takes kissing the back of her hand and moving up.She laughs nevously and pulls away from him.Kouga holds out a hand.  
  
"Hey, Im Kouga."Yume shakes his hand and smiles at him  
  
"Yume."She laughs"Im sure you already caught on to that though."  
  
"Hello Yume."Kikyo says standing.She looks Yume over and holds out her hand."Im Kikyo.Do you model?"  
  
"Yes, I do.I do a wide variety of things, modeling, movies, photo shoots...you know the normal stuff."She takes her hand shaking in firmly and then crosses her hands behind her back."Well, I never thought I'd meet half this many people my first day, and I never thought to see Inuyasha here."She looked around"Is Sesshomaru here?"She turns back around to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, he's proble with that Rin girl, he dosen't like her or anything she just follows him around bugging the hell out of him."He looks at the rest of them who look intrested in Yume and ask."Hey how about we show her around?"  
  
They all agree but for Kikyo who has to go and check on something in her science class.Yume bows to her saying"It was nice to meet you Kikyo-chan I hope to see you around.Maybe in one of my classes."  
  
Kikyo smiled and noded leaving her there with the boys.Inuyasha looked after Kikyo.He muttered"bitch."then turned to a confused Yume"Dont get close to her she's a real 100% bitch.She'll do anything to save herself and doesnt care who she hurts.Miroku is a huge womanizer so watch out for him...and his cursed hand.Though I think they are both cursed.Kouga...humm...he could be part wolf we're not to sure..."  
  
Kouga and Miroku blinked looking up at him both saying at the same time."And your a hot headed, bad tempered mutt."Inuyasha hit them both on the head.Yume raises a hand to her mouth to cover her laughter.  
  
"Boys, I swear everywere you go they seem to be the same."She looks around suddenly aware that a bunch of guys happened to be staring at her.She shifted her weight thinking *What do I have a blood spot on my ass?Or something?*"Um..is there a reson why people are staring at me?"She ask looking over to Inuyyasha and them.She tosses her hair back with a hand.It reached down to her waist and was raven black.Her intense violet eyes with green in the center tightened as she had a look of confusion and embarrasment in them.  
  
"They proble have never seen a more beautifl and more perfect girl."Miroku says wraping a aarm around her shoulders."That dress is completly breath taking on you..."  
  
"Jeez, thanks.Um do you mind to move your right hand it seems to be traveling up the back of my dress.I'd hate to have to knock you out."She smiles looking back and up at him.He removes his right hand.  
  
Inuyasha hits him."Hell Miroku, she just got here!"He shakes his head and holds out an arm to Yume who takes it.Kouga offers his arm to and she takes it with her other hand.Miroku follows them making rude and unsightful gestures with his hands and waist as she walks infront of him.  
  
"So Yume, how was your first day?"Inuyasha asked outside after school.  
  
"Oh it was great.Everyone seems to be so nice here.A few boys had some comments I didn't like but...boys will be boys.I dont know why they say that stuff to me though."She shakes her head and then turns ato Inuyasha."I did find out I have a class with Sesshomaru.Plus one with Miroku and two with Kouga.I dont think I had any with Kikyo.Oh and I heard a rumor that You three boys half way own this school...not as in money as in what happens and who gets what on their grades and alot more things."She gives him a questioning face."Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, oh, and I own, own half the school.Well, father does."Inuyasha says with a smirk."Yeah we kind of rule the school...Sesshomaru also gets respect because of were he's my half brother and our father...."  
  
Yume nods and gives a smile"Ok.I just thought I'd ask.I never belive rumors I have to ask the person."A girl walks by and trips landing on her face and droping her books.Inuyasha and the boys laugh.Yume stands up and walks over."Oh how embarisng are you alright hon?"She asked helping the girl up off the ground and to her feet.She helps the girl gather her books.  
  
"Oh gods, thank you so much...Im sorry to cause you trouble or anything."The girl flicked a strand of raven hair from her face.Yume looked at her wierd.  
  
"Kikyo-chan is that you?Did you change clothes and your hair style?"Yume asked then blushed"Oh sorry your not Kikyo.Hi, Im Yume and you are?"  
  
The girl blushed"No I'm not Kikyo, Im Kag- Did you say you were Yume?!"  
  
Yume nods and smiles"Yes is there a problem?"  
  
"Oh gods!You were in that one movie!I cant remember the name of it now you were great!Wow I cant belive this!Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Um...your name?"Yume asked slighttly laughing in amusment by the girls outburst.Many people had stoped to stare at them now.  
  
"Oh sorry Kagome, my name is Kagome."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welcome, thanks for reading my first chapter!:) *Nerves laughter.* Hope you liked it... Holds hands up to protect self from those who didnt.Alright so its not the best.Leave me be please!  
  
Inuyasha and the others are ooc a bit... alright alot.Anyways all the characters will be introduced into this story.Including other ones as you can see by Yume(*Hehe love it*)  
  
YUME: Are you making fun oof my name again Kagome?  
  
KAGOME: Of course Not Yume.*Laughs*Never.  
  
YUME: * Evil glare* *Chases Kagome around with a butcher knife.* DONT MAKE FUN OF ME!  
  
KAGOME: *yelps and runs away* 


	2. A Kind Soul

Chapter II:A Kind soul "Well Kagome it was nice to meet you, I had beter go my friends are staring daggers through me."She laughs turning to Inuyasha and them.She kneels down on the ground.  
  
"What was that?!?!"Inuyasha asked wide eyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You helped that girl!"  
  
"Yeah, she seemed nice, why do you not like her?"Yume asked narrowing her eyes to him.Her trade mark eyes.  
  
"No...its just your richer then her and have more class, why did you go out of your way to help her?!"  
  
"Sorry was I not suppose to?To me fashion and bank accounts don't matter.Id rather spend the day with middle class people who have good attitudes then rich upper class people who have poor attitudes and no manners...that's just me."Yume says softly"Not everyone agrees with me there..."  
  
Miroku laughs wildly"You're one of a kind.Perfect is what you are perfect!Inside and as far as I can tell outside too."  
  
"Thanks...I think."Yume blushes slightly.  
  
"Do you need a ride home Yume?My limo should be here shortly..and I really cant wait to see your place."  
  
"Well...um...the driver should be here shortly..and daddy dosen't know you're coming with me...um...hum...I can tell the driver Im getting a ride and call daddy on the cell phone I guess...If you dont mind my company that is."  
  
"Nope not at all.Thats fine.You can use my cell phone if you want to."  
  
"No Thtas alright I had daddy buy me a new one since I got angry and smashed the last one in my agents face."She flips out a cell phone the type that takes pictures and dials a number.  
  
Phone confersation with the driver.  
  
"Hey Maxy!" *Pause* "No sorry to bug yeah but Im getting a ride home from a friend." *Pause* "No Im not going to do anything like that with him." *Pause* "That old mans at home waiting from me?!?" *Pause* "Thats sick!" *Pause* "hehehehehe.Yeah your right." *Pause* "Yeah I dont need a ride, alright.Bye."She hangs up and shutters shaking her head.  
  
"Hey, um now I need to call my dad.Oh this mighht get violent."She adds with a smile.  
  
Phone confersation with her father.  
  
"Daddy." *Pause* "No Im not in jail." * Pause* "no im not in the hospitial or being held captuve before you ask." * Pause* "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you worry." *pause* "Wait!I called you!I was just letting you know I ran into Inuyasha at scho-" *Long pause* "Yes daddy the boy I use to take baths with." *Yume laughs* *Pause* "yes, now anyways...he's going to give me a ride hom I already told Ma-I mean the driver not to come and get me.So I'll be home a little late or alot of late depening on..." *pause.* "I DONT CARE IM NOT MEETING YOUR SMELLY OLD FAT BISSNESS FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She screams in his ear."I AM NOT DOING IT IF YOU WANT HIM TO BUY THE FAMILY DIMIONDS OR RUBYS GO OUT WITH HIM YOURSELF!ITS NOT LIKE WE CANT AFORD THEM OR SOMETHING!!" She growls *Pause* "Yes daddy.Im sorry." *pause* "Yeah, alright hugs and kisses, bye."She hangs up.  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and kouga along with what was left of the kids at school stare at her.She tosses her hair back shooting her picture perfect smile the one she always wearing in the magazines.They all turn going on their ways.Inuyasha blows his breath on her and moves his hand in a blowing way so air hits her.Kouga and Miaroku do the same."ouch.Your steaming."Inuyasha jokes lughing.  
  
"Be thankfull your a guy."Yume mutters under her breath.  
  
"So were do you live?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"On Bara street.Five house down.The one with the silver bared enterence in the middle of the two story high red brick wall."She rubs her head.  
  
"Oh wow that place is bigger then Kougas.Not as big as mine and proble the same size as Mirokus."Inuyasha informs them."father was going to buy it for me or Sesshomaru since its right beside are house.I thought I seen someone leaving this morning but it was to early to tell for sure."  
  
"Hehe, sorry I guess we ruioned that plan huh?"Yume says smiling."Wow just like old times huh?"  
  
"Yeah for real."Inuyasha says.A black Limo pulls up and he helps Yume in then gets in himself.Miroku and Kouga also enter."Miroku lives infront of you and Kouga lives to the other side of me.We usually ride home togeather taking turns on who calles the limo.You can join us if you want."Inuyasha offers.Yume smiles  
  
"If its alright with all of you then sure.Why dont you all come in for some tea?"She says crossing her legs and siting her hands on her knees.Her flawless long legs rubing agionst Kougas she looks down noticing it."Oh, Sorry."She says and Kouga shakes his head  
  
"Im not complaning hon."He says with a grin.Yume laughs and turns looking out the window.She see's Sango and Kagome walking down the street.Chatting about something.She thinks a minute *I wonder if I should ask Inuyasha to give them a ride.*She looks around noticing there wasnt much room and decides agionst it.When it was her turn to provide the limo she'd stop for them.She rubs her shoulders feeling a chill.Kouga and the other two look at her."Are you cold?"  
  
"No I just dont want to face my father just yet, and it seems were almost home."She lets out a deep breath and pulls out her compact looking at the bruse on her check she adds more foundation to it then some blush.  
  
Inuyasha looks her over."How'd you get that bruse?"  
  
Yume snickers"My father hit me."She smiles as they look at her in disbalife."Nope, I had a accident walking down the run way one of the lights feel beside me and I had these huge high heals on I lost my balance and fell hiting my face on the light.Thankfully it was a run throught so not to many people seen it."They nod beliving this.All but for Inuyasha who looks her dead in the eyes.He could see guilt and sadness.  
  
Yume pulls her cell phone out and dials the nuber to the guards telling them to open the gates.They pull up outside her house which was as tall as Inuyashas and almost as wide and as long but not.She waits a minute at the door and then when they dont open she narrows her eyes but pulls out a key and unlocks the door opening it herself.She enters kicking her shoes off and pulling on a pair of slippers.She loks around and glares at a servent who sits on the steeps talking to another servent.They both stand seeing her and chock knowing she had opened the door herself and they were in trouble.  
  
"Were's my father at in this place?"She asked in a icy voice most defenitly upset. "Your telling me I cant go see my own father?!?"She spits at them and narrows her eyes in yet another dagger glare."I dont like you two, you are rude and never do as I ask.I'm going to have Daddy fire you.So start packing your bages ladies.And hit the rode!"She heads to the meeting room.Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga following her.The servents talking and heading to thir roomes to pack calling her a spoild brat and a bitch as they go.*Yeah right*She thought*Im alot better then some, I could have had you two fired long ago because I caught you two kissing in me fathers bed.About to take it to the next level.But I didnt all I do is ask for a few things and you cant even do that...great now I'm feeling bad.Grrr...I hate myself.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Hum, I hope its starting to get intresting...if not sorry.I'll introduce the rest of the gang in a long time....Shippo, Kaeda, thounder brothers, naraku... the familys. 


	3. The Situation at home, Yume's secret

Chapter 3:The situation at home, Yumes secret "Daddy, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Yume asked sweetly sticking her head in the door and smiling to the guest, the old fat smelly man who was going bald. Her father eyed her a minute but responded in the same sweet tone" Of course Princess. Hold on one minute we were just finishing a very important conversation. Why don't you have a seat in the study?" "Of course daddy." She smiles and nods to the man. Then shuts the door." Let's go to the study." She sighs. "Um where is the a bathroom?" Miroku and Kouga ask at the same time. "Yeah Miroku there is one my the steps and Kouga there is one up the steps and the third door to the right." She leads Inuyasha to the study he sits with his back to the door, his black blazer still on and his white hair freely flowing. He father enters and sees the silver white hair his eyes narrow. He slaps Yume in the face as hard as he can sending her flying into a table which breaks under the force of her body. Her fathers voice pound in the room." You little bitch! You can't trust my judgment on old men so you go out and find your own! You filthy whore! He'd better be rich or I'll press charges since your only 16!"Yume holds her face with one hand and her side with the other. Inuyasha stands up and swirls around to face the man. Yume screams back at him "He's not a old man! This is INUYASHA; he lives right beside us! Those two behind you are Miroku and Kouga and as far as I can tell neither of them are old men either! And I haven't done anything to them for you to be able to press charges!" She holds back tears and runs out of the room pushing her way through the two and jumping over a sweeper that a maid runs. Inuyasha and Miroku run after her while Kouga stares at her father. "Your a fucking asshole she didn't do shit to you and you still knocked her half way across the room. Your nothing but a pile of backboneless shit!" he turns going after them. "She needs to join the track team." Miroku says in a breath as he tries to keep up with her. "NO one could out run her..."Inuyasha nods. Yume runs to her room slamming the door shut. She flings herself on her bed and cries. The door opens and Miroku and Inuyasha enter both out of breath. Miroku slings himself behind her breathing deeply. Inuyasha calms himself and sits beside her. He rubs her back. "Shh, it's alright. That jerk isn't here." He looks out the window across the fence and smiles "hey that's my room." He looks down at Yume who lifts up her hand covering her face so they cant see it. "Really..."*sniff, sniff* "That's your..."*sniff*"room?" Yume asked in a muffled voice since her hands covered her face. "Yeah, now stop crying and look at me." He orders. She shakes her head no."Yes." She shakes her head agion. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't move your hands so you have to?"  
  
"Because My eyes are swollen and I'm ugly from crying and I now have to bruised checks.... Good enough?" "Nope. Because that doesn't sound ugly to me, Now move your hands, or..." "Or what?" She moves her hands looking up at him her eyes wet with tears and drowning in sadness "You'll hit me to? Go ahead as far as I can tell every guy in my life dose. You three haven't yet but I'm sure that one will change if I hang around you long enough." She covers her head up with her arms as Kouga walks in. He sits down beside her head and rubs the back of her head. "What do you mean every?" Inuyasha ask curious to whom everyone was. "My father, my ex's beat me, my uncle, my cousins...friends at home." She flicks a tear away siting up. "Everyone." She stands up moving the curtains on her bed. Which was a light green in color. The bed was made of oak and was in a half circle. The headboard had a design of a castle on it and in the center a shard from a light pink jewel. Around the shard angels were cut out in great detail and each had its mouth open as if to be singing. The covers, sheets, and pillows were all forest green and the footer had a Rosen the center the vines split under it and when to the right and left with thorns and leaves. Yume walks over to her vanity and wipes her eyes with a tissue. Then grabs her compact and moves over to the bed sitting down again. She checks out the bruise, which had already formed. A light green one that covered the whole side of her face. She started to cry once more but Inuyasha's arms held her and she stoped. Miroku and Kouga also wrapped an arm around her. She laughed. "And to think, I have a older brother and he never would do this to me. He'd just scream and tell me how stupid I am for upsetting father." 'Your not stupid." Kouga says rolling a hand over her new bruise she winces in pain but smiles. For some reason she wasn't frightened they do something to her. All right so she didn't completely trust Miroku but he did have his hand on her chest. She looks at him with dagger eyes and he removes it laughing and scratching his head. "Hehehehe how'd that get there?" Two lumps grow on his head as Inuyasha and Kouga's hands go back to comforting Yume. "Are you alright now Yume?" Kouga's voice asked in a tone of caring and consern "My mother will kill me if I'm late but if your not alright I can handle being dead." "I'm fine." She smiles "It's not the first or the last time I'll be hit. You all go home. I'll walk you to the door...Hey I'll have the limousine pick us up tomorrow, alright?" She smiles happily and they agree leaving her at the door she waves bye in the same manner a Miss America would then turns going to her room. She pulls a towel out of the closet and heads to her personal bathroom to take a bath and relax. She sits in the bath tube looking up at the celling, a servant comes in. "Ma'am, your father wishes you to know dinner is on the table." She waits for a reply. "Alright, tell him I have gotten the news but am not coming down because I wish to lose a few pounds, alright?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." "Oh and ask him to fire those to maids that never do anything besides talk or fool around." She says then adds. "Thank you Mercy." "Yes Ma'am. No need to thank me, its my job what I get paid to do."  
  
"Still, thank you." Mercy nods and leaves to relay the news. Yume gets out and wraps the towel around her hair and a robe around herself. She heads to her room and turns down the sheets then looks out the window. Inuyasha sits outside on his balcony with his laptop. Yume opens the window and steps outside to her balcony. "Inuyasha, hello." Inuyasha jumps "Gods around us Yume, you scared the shit out of me don't do that..."He looks her over and blushes. "You're not dressed." He states. "Yes I know that, I just got out of the bath. What are you doing?"  
  
"Chatting to a friend."  
  
"Who?" "A girl, I really like what she says. She has a little brother and lives with her mother and grandfather. Her father's dead and she goes to some rich kids school even thought she isn't rich and is far from it. Her uncle paid for it or something."  
  
"No name?"  
  
"She signs her name as Kagome."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Yume smiles "What do you sign yours as?" "Inu, why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - I wonder what will happen next? Will Yume open her big mouth and...  
  
YUME: BIG MOUTH?!? You're one to talk Kagome.... 


	4. Broken Ribs and Football

Chapter 4:Broken Rips and Football  
  
Yume runs up to Kagome. "Hey wait Kagome its me Yume please wait. "She says out of breath. Kagome and Sango stop in their tracks Kagome turns around.  
  
"Oh Hi Yume-chan this is Sango. Sango Yume-chan."  
  
Yume bows to them. Sango and Kagome bow back. "Hey Kagome, I have a question. Do you know someone online you signs his name as Inu?"  
  
Kagome nods she blinks looking at Yumes face. "Oh my what happened to your face?"  
  
Yume blushes. *Time for another lie courtesy of Daddy Yume* "Oh, I thought I'd introduce my face to the runway floor." She laughs adding, "I'm so clumsy." Then sighs. "So do you like him?"  
  
"Well I guess...but how do you know about him?"  
  
"Well last night I found out a friend of mine, a old friend." *Best add old so she doesn't guess right away* "Told me he liked a girl on the net who signed Kagome, I remembered your name and asked what he signed as. When I found out Id thought Id ask you. "She smiles.  
  
"Are you for real?" Kagome asked looking questionably at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah right. Look I haven't done anything to you and just because I'm not rich and I'm not a model or a movie stare and I don't have your looks doesn't mean YOU have the right to play around with me like I was some kind of toy. It is not going to happen."  
  
"But...I'm not." She looked about to cry." You're so quick to say that like I was like everyone else. But I'm not. You...your...your a hypocrite!" She holds back a few tears one sliding a way. "I can't help how others act and just because I have a few breaks doesn't mean I'm just like those stupid girls." She turns to run away but finds herself smacking into a strong chest. She falls to the ground landing on her butt. "Ouch." She whines and looks up. Sesshomaru stands in front of her his cold stare landing on her.  
  
"Watch it you bitch." His cold voice says. Yume stands up and dust herself off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you I was leaving and then blame I ran into you..."  
  
"As I said bitch, watch were you're going." Sesshomaru walks over to Inuyasha and sits down. Yume follows her head down. She sits on the ground and Inuyasha and Miroku's feet as they sit on a wall. She sighs, Sesshomaru gives her a cold stare. "Why the hell are you following me?!"  
  
"I'm not." Yume says getting annoyed with this guys attitude.  
  
"Oh yeah...Sesshomaru this is Yume, remember Yume we all use to take baths together along time ago...back in the good old days." Inuyasha says in a day dreamy voice. Sesshomaru and Yume blink.  
  
"That's Sesshomaru?!" Yume says giving a dramatic voice that seems to say please say it isn't so.  
  
"That bitch is Yume?" Sesshomaru stares at her." Hey I've seen you in something."  
  
"A magazine or movie or on the run way." Yume mutters.  
  
"Humph. Sorry I assumed you were middle class or something seeing you talking to them and then your face. Which would be perfect if not for the bruises." Sesshomaru says in a higher then you voice.  
  
Yume's eyes sadden and she stands up. "I'll see you guys after school. I'm bringing the driver right?" She asks Inuyasha and them looking at the ground. *Don't focus on anyone's face and you won't cry* She repeats over and over again to herself.  
  
"Yeah, are you alright?" Inuyasha ask trying to get her to look him in the eyes but her gaze moves around.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine..."She says and turns to leave. She looks up as she turns not wanting to run into anyone else. This time she gets ran in to...well...more like tackled to the ground as Kouga goes for a long pass from some other football played. He tackles Yume in her right side. We're she had landed when her father smacked her. She landed with a thud and he landed on top of her. A snap is heard and Yume's eyes shut tight. She groans. Kouga jumps off her.  
  
"Oh no.oh gods...oh, oh.... Oh I'm so sorry Yume are you all right?!" He slings the ball away and reaches down to help her up.  
  
"You ...broke ...my. Ribs..."She says trying to fight the pain and to breathe. She opens her eyes." Great now there's five Kouga's." She mutters. Her head had hit a rock and she was quickly losing conciseness. Her eyes fell shut.  
  
Kouga jumped around "Oh shit...oh crap...oh hell..."He panicked "What do I do???!!" He asked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Call the hospital idiot!" Inuyasha screams.  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that." He grabs his cell phone. "Dead." He grabs Yumes and dials the number. When the operator ask what's wrong he tells her then takes a picture sending it to the women .She tells him to hold on and put something under her head and the ambulance would be there shortly.  
  
Yume wakes up in bed. Her head killing her and her side making it hard to breath. She groans and sits up. Kouga sighs and jumps up and down. "Yes your alive your alive!" He shouts and holds on to her hand. "More then you'll be able to say about your self if the two of you don't stop shouting and jumping. My head hurts like hell...what happened?" "Uh...I was going for a long pass when I didn't look to see you turn and walk off so I tackled you and Ii broke your rib and made you hit your head on a rock. I'm sorry...here take this its medicine the doctor told me to give you when you woke up. "He hands her 5 pills and a glass of water he'd been drinking. She took them and drank the water.  
  
"Oh, it felt like I was hit my a moving car." She says and sits up some more. She motions for him to have a seat because his fidgeting was causing her to see more then one of him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asks placing a hand on to her forehead to check for a fever. "You're hot...in more ways then one." He laughs slightly. "Yeah I bet I am...not. Good I'm so beat up." She looks up at the ceiling were a miror covered over her bed. Kouga looks up. "Wow that's got be cool when..."  
  
Yume cuts him off. "I wouldn't know." She slings a few blankets off her and swings her legs out of bed. She stands up almost falling but Kouga grabs her trying not to harm or bruise her arm. "Thanks."  
  
"I do this isn't the best time to ask this but...would you consider being my girl friend? I swear I didn't mean to tackle you and harm you. I really didn't...Id never do that on purpose."  
  
"Never say never." Yume says siting in a chair, and with his help she gets to the chair without falling on her face. She smiles somewhat. "Kouga, ask me again when I can tell which of the two of you is the real one...ok." She passes out again. THe next day at school Yume doesn't show up. And then they have the weekend. Kouga drags himself around the school. Sesshomaru looks at him at lunch. "Whats eating you? This is lunch and all but you're expose to eat something not something eat you."  
  
"Its Yume, I fell really bad about what happened yesterday..The girl has enough to deal with without me adding to her troubles." "A model/actress/run way star have any problems other then which outfit to wear? I think you've lost it Kouga. She has nothing to worry about." "You shouldn't judge her. She has a lot of problems..." "Whatever." Sesshomaru shrugs taking a bite of his rice. He makes a face. "Nasty." And slings it to the ground. He picks up his bottle of water and ask. "What problems could she possibly have? Shes rich, beautiful, and apparently kind or so says everyone she's talked to."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Hum.... Does Sesshomaru seem a little.um...I dont know. All well. FLUFFY: Seem to what Kagome?  
  
KAGOME: I um don't know... FLUFFY: Gr..... I thought so you're to chicken to say.  
  
KAGOME: Got that right I like to live, yeah I am a chick to. 


End file.
